Lo que nunca debio pasar
by Rinoa-LeBeau
Summary: Harry y Voldemort han muerto y Hermione esta desolada,Draco le captura para su vengaza mas empiezan a recordar lo que nunca debio pasar en Hogwarts y empieza a repetirse a su pesar...


**Bueno! pues un fic de Draco x Hermione XD, al principio ni lo parecera ya que se odiaran a carne viva MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA ejem ¬o¬, bueno pues aqui se los dejo **

**Ninguno de los personajes es mio T.T si no de JK Rowling la grandiosa escritora de Harry Potter y derivados n.nU**

* * *

La lluvia torrencial caia sobre los tejados de las casas las cuales en un vano intento de protegerse del frio mortal tenian las ventanas y puertas cerradas,las chimeneas sacaban humarolas de colores grices y blancos ,no habia luz alguna que no fuera la de la hermosa luna llena que brillaba dando un poco de esperanza y los majestuosos rayos que retumbaban con la compañia de los truenos, nadie andaba en las oscuras calles,nadie,mucho menos con el señor oscuro muerto y sus mortifagos buscando venganza,una venganza que se habia llevado la vida de muchas personas... 

El timbre sono por toda la casa alertando la llegada de alguien a la unica habitante de esta la cual con precausion tomo una varita color cafe oscura y la aferro fuertemente mientras se acercaba con suma cautela a la puerta y preguntaba con voz temblorosa

¿Quien es?-Exigio saber a unos cuantos metros de la puerta, mas no recivio respuesta alguna lo que hiso que su respiracion se agitara mas y volviera a preguntar

¿Quien?-El silencio reinaba y se vio una luz centelleante acompañada con un trueno que ilumino la pequeña estancia que estaba totalmente oscura debido a la falta de electricidad, la joven mujer trago saliva y cerro los ojos al escuchar unos golpes en la puerta, estaba ciertamente aterrada, ya habia sido atacada antes por mortifagos, y no tenia razon de dudar de que el que fuese que tocara fuera uno, y de nuevo los golpes,la joven solto un suspiro y tomando valor tomo la perilla con suavidad y le giro lentamente con varita en mano y un gran arsenal de echizos volando por su mente

Hermione!-Gritaron derrepente mientras aventaban la puerta lo cual hiso que Hermione se exaltara y gritara

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Te pasa algo?-Pregunto preocupado un chico pelirrojo de hermosos ojos celestes

_-_ Eres...eres...ERES UN MALDITO DESCONSIDERADO RONALD WEASLEY!-Grito al fin Hermione mientras recuperaba el aliento y miraba frente a ella a uno de sus mejores amigos desde la infancia sonriendole

Vale, lo siento, pero es que eres demasiado cautelosa Herms-Le dijo Ron mientras entraba y sacudia un paraguas que traia todo empapado

No es cierto, tu mejor que nadie deberias de saber lo que a pasado con los ataques de mortifagos-Le espeto Hermione mientras sus musculos dejaban de estar tensos poco a poco y se dirigia a una pequeña salita que estaba a la derecha

Hermione, tienes que superarlo...eso paso hace ya 4 años...ahora solo ahi pocos mortifagos, solo los mas fieles o los mas disparatados...-Murmuro Ron cambiando el tono de su voz a uno mucho mas serio y lleno de tristesa,Hermione al escuchar eso sintio un vacio en el estomago y se sento en un sofa abrazandose las piernas con los brazos mientras admiraba la chimenea y una lagrima surcaba su hermoso y joven rostro

Lo se...pero...nunca olvidare...que esos malditos me quitaron lo mas preciado en mi vida

Igual...mas gracias a Luna lo estoy superando Herms, tu deberias hacer lo mismo, ya sabes, buscar alguien a quien amar...-Contesto Ron sentandose en otro sofa y cerrando sus ojos con una sonrisa amarga, en cierta forma no le gustaba visitar a su mejor amiga ya que siempre terminaban hablando de lo mismo pero por otra le hacia tan bien verle, su hermoso rostro ahora de toda una mujer y su gran apoyo...

No puedo Ron!bien sabes que Harry para mi sigue vivo!y yo no...yo no amare a nadie mas...-Grito Hermione mientras se levantaba y se tapaba la cara que estaba lleba de lagrimas ahora, Ron levanto su vista y le miro ahi, como una flor, tan bella y llena de vida por fuera, pero muerta y fragil por dentro, se levanto y le abrazo fuertemente

Harry se fue,pero aun nos tienes anosotros...

Lo se...lo se...-Susurro amargamente Hermione...

* * *

Los rayos del sol entraban resplandecientes por las ventanas de la habitacion llena de cosas extrañas y desordenadas,y en medio de todo ese desorden se encontraba una cama de sabanas blancas con un bulto en medio de cabellos cafes y un poco enmarañados el cual se movio perezosamente 

Hermione sentia rayos de sol en su cara, con sus manos se restrego los ojos y los abrio rapidamente, el cuarto estaba totalmente iluminado, miro con horror el reloj y grito

NO DE NUEVO!-Se levanto rapidamente y entro corriendo al baño para tomarse una ducha rapida y salir completamenteempapada con tan solo una toallaatada alrededor de su cuerpo enmarcando su esbelta figura llena de curvas delicadas,busco rapidamente en su armario ropa y se vistio sin cuidado alguno, al final se miro al espejo y sucabello estaba echo un desorden, solto ungruñido y se lo peino rapidamente quedandole unos pequeños risosal final de su liso cabello,bajo a sancadas las escaleras y se encontro con un desastre de casa a lo cual no le tomo mucha importancia, el ser aurora no le daba tiempo de nada y por 3° ves consecutiva su reloj no habia sonado yllegaria muy pero muy tarde, tomo una tunica completamente negra y se la apuso dejandosolo al descubierto sus finos labios para entrar en la chimenea y pronunciar claramente "Ministerio de magia"mientras derodeaba de un hermoso fuego color esmeralda, todo empezo a dar vueltas y miraba las chimeneas pasar rapidamente...pero algo andaba mal...que ella recordara las chimeneas no eran tan oscuras...seguia dando vueltas y unescalofrio le recorrio la espalda al llegar a una chimenea que no era...pero estaba muy lejos de ser la que buscaba, sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al ver lo que estaba frente a ella y antes de perder el conocimiento escucho esa voz que le repugnaba

Nos volvemos a encontrar Granger-Siseo un joven muy apuesto de ojos frios de un hermoso color gris y cabello platinado llevado perfectamente hacia atras con unos cabellos rebeldes en su frente, Hermione le miro con los ojos abiertos de sorpresa y cayo desmayada a causa de un echizo en la chimenea, eljoven se acerco a Hermione y con cara de asco y odio le levanto sin cuidado alguno del antebrazo dejandola a la altura de su rostro

Pagaras lo que le hicieron al señor oscuro sangre sucia...-Y sin decir mas le cargo en un hombro como si de un bulto se tratase para empezar a caminar por la gran mansion de los Malfoy ahora solamente habitada por el ultimo y peor de ellos,Draco Malfoy...

* * *

-No ha llegado Hermione?-Pregunto enojado un hombre de cabellos castaños y hermosos ojos marrones 

No señor, la señorita Granger no a llegado...-Contesto una hermosa joven de cabellos rojizos y ojos celestes con pequeñas pecas en sus mejillas

Te e dicho que no me digas señor Ginny, me haces sentir viejo-Le reprocho el hombre deteniendose en el escritorio de su secretaria y poniendo sus manos en el

Lo siento se...Edwan, pero es que no se me hace profesional llamarte por tu nombre-Le contesto Ginny un poco apenada, la verdad que su jefe era muy apuesto, se llamaba Edwan y le conocia desde Hogwarts, habian sido amigos de vista y de palabra si se podria decir ya que el le llebava 3 años

Y que importa? o acaso quieres que te diga secretaria Weasley?-Le pregunto divertio Edwan mirando la cara de fastidio de Ginny

Vale, pero volviedo al tema importante E-D-W-A-N no crees que le haya pasado algo a Hermione?-Le pregunto Ginny divertida,Edwan solto un suspiro y se cruzo de brazos

No lo creo, ya van 3 veces que hace lo mismo,asi que no se le puede hacer nada, ya le llamare la etencion cuando vuelva

No seas malo con ella Edwan-Le suplico Ginny mientras dejaba de acomodar algunos papeles, ella sabia que Edwan era un gran hombre y muy gentil ,pero cuando se enojaba...mejor ni hablarle, Edwan le miro y le sonrio picaro

No lo se...depende de que me den a cambio-Susurro sensualmente mientras se agachaba para quedar a escasos centimetros de la cara de la pelirroja la cual tomaba un color escarlata al instante y se levantaba exaltada

A que se refiere?

Ginny, no te hagas! te me e insinuado desde hace meses y tu te haces como la que no sabe-Dijo Edwan cansado, Ginny esquivo su mirada y observo el suelo

Yo...lo que pasa...Sabes que a Ron no le agradara eso!-Termino por decir Ginny desesperada, Edwan solto un suspiro

Pero a el que le importa!-Grito Edwan empezando a sacarse de sus casillas, Ginny le miro timidamente y observo sus hermosos ojos, era cierto a su hermano que le importaba? pero antes de poder contestar algo sintio unos brazos tomandole a la fuerza y unos labios sobre los suyos

* * *

-Despiertate Granger!-Grito Draco mientras abria las cortinas de un cuarto y los rayos entraban de lleno a la cara de la hermosa joven haciendole despertar, abrio sus ojos lentamente y se encontro con unos llenos de odio que penso no volver a ver jamas en su vida, por el bien de ellos, estuvo a punto de avalanzarcele a Draco para quitarle la estupida sonrisa que acababa de dibujar cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba atada 

Malfoy! mas te vale que me sueltes!-Grito amenazante Hermione sin poder moverse

Sigues siendo un estupida Granger-Le contesto Draco mientras se le acercaba y se agachaba para verle mas de cerca e inspeccionaba todo su cuerpo

Calla tu asquerosa boca Malfoy antes de que te la rompa de un puñetazo-Amenazo la castaña con odio contenido, Draco sonrio maliciosamente y con sumo placer abofeteo a la chica fuertemente volteandole la cara y dejandole roja la mejilla

No te atrevas a hablarme asi Granger, que te quede claro que no estamos en Hogwarts, y aqui yo mando-Le amenazo Draco mientras se levantaba y veia con deleite unas lagrimas de dolor salirdelos ojos marronesde Hermione la cual no lo creia, que tonta era al creer que el no se treveria a tocarle, si era una asqerosa serpiente...

Eres un cobarde Malfoy...-Murmuro Hermione lavantando su vista y desiafando la de Draco, nunca se humillaria ante el

Valla valla, pero que no entiendes...creo que te tendre que adiestrar maldita leona...

* * *

**Muajajaja, ejem XD reviews pliss o.o n.nU**


End file.
